Daily Drama in Super Smash Bros Academy
by CookieCreamXP
Summary: SSBA is a topnotch school where all smashers live and worship the Brawlers--you know, Mario, Link and them--that are selected there. Ike decides to enrol for one year only but stays due to drama, love and a growing evil that plans to take over SSBA… yaoi
1. To Go or Not to Go

CookieCreamXP here, how's your day going? Not bad? Excellent, glad you're reading this story of mine. There's going to be A LOT of pairings in here, both yaoi and straight (NO YURI, GOT IT??). Here's just a couple that will occur:

IkexPit  
IkexMarth  
RoyxMarth  
SnakexSamus  
IkexLink  
LinkxZelda

Anyways, enjoy the story! Cheers!

Summary: SSBA is a topnotch school where all smashers reside and worship the Brawlers (you know, Mario, Link and them) that are selected there. Ike decides to enrol for one year only but stays due to drama, love and a growing evil that plans to take over SSBA…

**To Go or Not to Go**

_Dear Ike of Fire Emblem,_

_The Super Smash Bros Academy (SSBA) is pleased to invite you to our school. You, among others, will get a well-rounded education here and will also have the exciting chance to become a Brawler. With high-quality facilities and food, you will not be disappointed._

_Please send a reply whether you will attend in September or not. We sincerely hope you do. Further information will arrive should you accept._

_Regards, Master Hand_

Super Smash Bros Academy—or SSBA—was a well-known school in Smashville run by Master Hand. Every smasher seeking wordly fame as a fighter attended it. The academy had around 2800 students duking it out in the brawling arena on many stages, all hoping to become part of the Brawlers, a team of selected smashers sent out on missions to preserve world peace.

Being a Brawler didn't just give you missions. It gave you fame, money and special access to places and information. And of course, at school you get a huge popularity boost. Guys are congratulating you with concert tickets and girls are literally throwing themselves at you. Who doesn't want to be a Brawler?

Introducing Ike, the leader of a mercenary band from Fire Emblem. He'd received an invitation to SSBA and, truth be told, was sketchy about it.

To go or not to go? Ike wasn't sure it was worth it. He'd vaguely heard of the Brawlers but never was too interested in them. Stay in his relaxing home in the rural areas of Fire Emblem or live with bloodthirsty brawlers in an unknown place? I think you can see the debate here.

Ike sighed and finally decided to write a reply. Grabbing a pen, he wrote brusquely:

_To Master Hand,_

_No thanks._

_Ike_

Satisfied, Ike went to train with his heavy sword Ragnell. Before he could complete two swings, a friend called his name.

"Hey Ike!" It was Lyn, a noblewoman also from Fire Emblem who lived far (really far) away from Ike. She strolled over. "Good swing there, I should take a leaf from your book."

"Lyn, why are you here?" Ike frowned and lowered his sword.

"Huh, typical," Lyn said darkly. "No hellos, just why I'm here. I walk wherever I please, Ike."

"But you live eons away," Ike prompted, ignoring Lyn's beginning statement. "Something interesting came up?"

"In a way," Lyn nodded. "Did you get an invitation from this Marvellous Hand about a school called SSBA?"

"Yeah, I did," Ike nodded. "You too?" Lyn nodded again. "Hm, I'm not going. I've got no interest in this Brawlers thing or its superb education."

"What? You don't?" Lyn cried. "I thought you of all people would be intrigued."

"By all means, please explain why." Ike resumed his training.

"I'm constantly at the castle, I've heard about these Brawlers. A lot. They're strong smashers, some of them the same age as us. Since we both got an invitation, it means our strengths have been acknowledged and we have the chance to train like the Brawlers. To think of testing your skill with some of the best in the world. I'm actually trembling with anticipation." Lyn grinned but it slid off an instant later. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She threw a rock at Ike's head and hit her target squarely.

_Ding!_ "Ow! I _was_ listening, you violent person!" Ike snarled, rubbing his head. "Are they actually any good?"

"You've heard about the demon in the erupting volcano yesterday right?" Lyn asked and Ike nodded. It was a huge thing, the demon blew up two whole cities in a snap. "The demon was vanquished by a handful of Brawlers and the volcano was grinded to dust. Took them only thirty minutes."

Ike blinked. "No way, only thirty minutes? And with just a few Brawlers?" Lyn nodded. Pretty darn good, Ike admitted appraisingly.

"That's why I'm so excited to fight against them. They're very strong and I aim to be jut like them." Lyn whispered, her eyes gleaming. "What about you?"

"Give me more time to think," Ike replied evenly and once again resumed his training. "though hypothetically if I were to enrol into SSBA, I wouldn't go with your aim, Lyn." Confused, Lyn opened her mouth to ask what else would you do, but Ike cut her off. "Instead, I'd aim to surpass every smasher part of the Brawlers." He grinned. "Just saying."

"Sometimes your ego is too big for me to breathe." Lyn headed her way again. "Hope to see you there in September."

"We'll see, we'll see." Ike said softly.

The blue-haired teenager thought all afternoon, wondering if he really, really wanted to face against a Brawler. In the end Ike decided at last to enrol into SSBA.

Truthfully, he had no interest whatsoever in becoming a Brawler; he just wanted to see how far he fared against the world's strongest fighters. Then, after a year, he would quit and return to his blissful home.

Ike had no idea that he would be sucked completely into SSBA and its drama, and would soon forget about home.

Before going to bed, Ike crumpled up his previous letter and wrote a new response. He planned to send it out tomorrow morning.

_To Master Hand,_

_I'm in._

_Ike_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tada, okay, so I know the first chapter isn't shiny-shiny-awesome, but it'll DEFINITELY improve! XD I've already thrown a little fluff (or maybe more) in the next chapter so wait for it! And review while you wait please!

With love, CookieCreamXP


	2. Caught in a Towel

**Caught in a Towel**

"We're pleased to have you here, Ike." Master Hand, literally a floating gloved hand, said in a deep, rough voice. "To confirm, you wield a sword? No magic? Any personal sidekicks? No? Well then, you can leave in a second. Let me remind you that we accept only good behaviour here and we're strict in your academics and combat skills. If you don't do well, I'll slap you (which will hurt 10x more than a normal slap as it's from me). You can only be a Brawler if you are dedicated and not stupid. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Ike answered smoothly, not sure where to look on Master Hand. How could that thing even talk?

"Excellent, you're dismissed." Master Hand pointed to the exit and Ike left casually.

The next thing he knew, Ike found himself (and ten others) facing a blond girl in a lacy pink gown. He blinked, was that what he had to wear everyday now? Formal wear?

"Hello newcomers, I'm Princess Peach Toadstool from the Mushroom Kingdom." The fancy girl said bubbly. Ike blinked again. She's a princess? More importantly, Mushroom Kingdom is a place? "I'm your tour guide and your role model." She smiled brightly and stuck out a hip in what Ike guessed to be an attractive pose. "Introducing the first Brawler you've seen so far."

The effect was impressive. Many people in her group began oohing and applauding with feverish interest. A couple smashers near Ike whispered Peach was really hot. Ike personally thought the boy with angelic wings standing next to him was more attractive.

On cue, the angel-looking boy murmured eagerly to Ike. "An actual Brawler! Don't you wanna challenge her right now? I'm so excited I'm trembling." Ike smiled, the youthful boy reminded him of Lyn. He wondered where she was.

"Okay smashers, follow me and don't get lost. We have so much to see. Let's go!" Peach bounded off with her group struggling to walk next to the famed Brawler. "Over here's the classrooms with your usual courses, math, science…"

As the tour wore on, Peach noted several important places ("Dorms are over there, remember to sign into your room." "Washroom and cafeteria…Brawlers eat at those classy tables over there") and spoke about the ways in SSBA ("We live in Smashville, so you can visit the town during free time." "Try not to get in the way of the Brawlers, not all of them are as sweet as me." "We have a ceremony tonight at 7pm so don't be late").

A couple times Ike saw Lyn with another tour group, led by some furry fox guy with a gun attached to his pants. Lyn locked eyes with Ike, shrugged and mouthed in awe, "It speaks!" Ike stifled his laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" The boy with wings asked.

Ike glanced at him. "Nothing, just realized that animals can talk." He said honestly. "Are those real?" He tapped one of the boy's white wings.

"100% genuine," he said proudly while fluttering his wings. "My name's Pit, from Kid Icarus. What's your name?"

Pit, huh? Ike smirked inwardly. He's good-looking for a guy. "Ike from Fire Emblem."

"Fire Emblem? You're from the same place Roy and Marth are!" Pit exclaimed. "They're famous Brawlers. Are they super good? Have you seen them?"

Ike shook his head. No he'd never seen them in his rural home, but he'd heard of them, especially Prince Marth. From what he'd heard, the prince was definitely no weakling.

"Whoa!" Pit suddenly stumbled and toppled over, landing into Ike.

Startled, Ike gently grabbed Pit's shoulders and asked. "Are you alright? Be careful."

"Right, sorry," Pit apologized hastily.

Ike's grip tightened. He leaned in and whispered loudly enough so only Pit could hear. "Or did you do that on purpose to get closer to me?"

Pit flamed a pretty pink colour but didn't tug away from Ike's hold. He stuttered, looking away shyly. "Er—"

"I'm kidding," Ike grinned and let go of Pit. "Seriously, watch your step next time."

"Um, right," Pit nodded, still flustered. Ike tousled his hair and sped up towards Peach's group.

"That's the end of the tour; everybody should now sign in their dorms and be ready by 7pm in the ceremonial hall. Toodles!" Peach winked and floated elegantly away. Somebody accidently slapped Ike as he tried to wave back to Peach's departing figure. Ike shoved the guy away roughly and ambled to the dorms.

After a brief chat with a green turtle called a Koopa (It can talk too, Ike stared in amazement), Ike hurried off to Dorm-C, floor 4. His roommate was someone named Link of Hyrule, whoever he was. After seeing the Koopa, Ike wouldn't be surprised if Link was a bunny with silver horns.

Entering his room, the first person Ike saw was an elfish guy in a green tunic, cleaning his sword. "Link?" Ike guessed. The boy glanced up curiously and nodded. Oh, so he's not a bunny, Ike thought. Shame, the idea was interesting.

"Then you're Ike of Fire Emblem? A newcomer?" Link spoke. Ike paused and looked Link over. Hey, this guy was handsome too.

"Yeah, that's me." Ike nodded casually, tossing his suitcase on his bed. "What time is it?"

"6:15pm, you can shower if you'd like." Link jerked his head to the washroom. "The ceremony tonight won't start until seven."

"You know what, I think I will." Ike grinned. "Want to join me?"

Link turned bright red at this. "I—I, that is, we're, um—"

Ike laughed at Link's embarrassment. "Joking, joking," he said as he entered the bathroom. He's fun to tease. This'll be interesting, Ike mused as he started the bathtub.

Climbing into it, Ike was startled to see a hot pink bottle labelled "Sexy Up-do: Voluminous Shampoo for Sass". He lifted it up gingerly and smirked. This must be Link's. Well, well, who knew he was so feminine? Ike had to make fun of Link with this later.

Deciding to humour himself, he tried the shampoo. It smelled sickly of daffodils and cherries. Even more manly.

When Ike was done, he turned for his clothes and realized he forgot to bring a pair. Cursing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and marched out. Then he blinked with surprise.

There were a whole crowd of people suddenly in Link and his room. Ike recognized Peach but not the others: a girl with the same ears as Link, another girl with blue hair and a cape, a boy with flaming red hair, and some masked blue blob also with a cape.

Ike squinted, was that a plushie or not? He could've sworn he saw it blink.

"Oh, er," the girl with elf ears stammered, looking away from Ike's chest. Her cheeks were heated. "Having a bath?"

Ike just remembered he was wearing only a towel. Oh.

Meh, whatever.

"You're Ike, right?" Peach inquired, a faint pink in her cheeks. She giggled. "You look good." Ike glanced around and saw both Link and the blue-haired girl with a red face as well.

"Link, who are they?" Ike asked curiously.

Not looking at him, Link murmured. "This is Princess Peach, she's Princess Zelda," he pointed to the elf girl, "Roy," the red-haired boy waved cheerily, "and Prince Marth." The blue-haired girl nodded, still red. "They're all Brawlers."

Ike's eyes widened. Prince Marth? He shook his head and looked again. She—_he's_ a boy?

"I bet you're thinking Marth looks like a girl." Peach teased.

"Peach!" Marth scolded. "It's, um, nice meeting you, Ike."

"Same here, prince," Ike said with a charming smile. I wonder if he also uses Sexy Up-do shampoos. Speaking of which… "Link, why do you have a shampoo that says 'Sexy Up-do: Voluminous Shampoo for Sass'? I thought you were a man."

Roy, Zelda and Marth burst out laughing. "It was a gift from Peach two years ago. I didn't buy it myself." Link blubbered, embarrassed.

"Aw, don't you like it?" Peach pouted. "It was supposed to make you more attached to your sassy side." Ike quirked an eyebrow, now that was an interesting response.

Ike let the group chatter while he seized his clothes and went to change in the bathroom. He overheard Link asking who the masked blob was and Roy replying he was a newcomer but apparently strong enough to be Kirby's rival (another Brawler). Then Link said he still didn't know the—boy?—name, in which a new, lower voice answered.

"My name's Meta Knight. I wield a sword like you." Ike shook his head. I guess it's normal to meet talking rubber balls. My friends in Fire Emblem will think I've cracked if I tell them this.

Suddenly, Link poked his head in the bathroom. "Ike, I'm—whoa, sorry about that." He apologized hastily when he realized Ike only had his boxers on. Link spoke carefully to the toilet. "I'm leaving with everyone here for the ceremonial hall. All Brawlers have to help decorate it so I've got to leave early. See you around."

"Yeah," Ike nodded and Link smiling faintly, left. So Link was a Brawler too? That explained why his company were Brawlers. To Ike, Link appeared quiet and gentle, not brawling material. Heck he thought Peach would be more into mascara than weapons.

Done changing, Ike decided to train before leaving but he gave up and chose to read instead when his huge Ragnell destroyed a purple lamp. Ike quickly tossed the lamp shards out the window.

6:45pm arrived. Checking his spiky hair, Ike reached for Ragnell and grinned. It was time to meet the other Brawlers.

Ike wondered whether he'd be able to find Pit at the party.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Man, a slap from Master Hand will probably throw you through a wall. But I wish I were there to see Ike in just a towel…XP Anyways, review, my lovely babies! :P

With love, CookieCreamXP


	3. Meet the Starberriez

**Meet the Starberriez**

"Ike seems like a charming guy." Peach commented while fluffing her shimmering blond hair. She, Zelda, Link, Roy, Marth and Meta Knight were heading to the ceremonial hall to help set up decorations for the welcome party that night.

"Oh please, you think any shirtless man to be charming." Zelda informed her.

"So do you, Zelda." Peach retorted. Ignoring Zelda's stammered objections, she asked Link. "How is he? Is he strong?"

Link shrugged, "I only just met him before you lot came in." Everybody rounded a corner and started down a staircase.

"His sword looked heavy," Marth put in, holding hands with Roy. "You'd have to be strong to lift that up."

"So he's one of those power types." Roy shrugged. "Or maybe he's just stupid and went for the flashiest sword."

"Give him a little credit; I'm sure he wouldn't be that idiotic." Zelda defended.

"Is he actually from Fire Emblem? I've never heard of him." Marth said.

"According to Master Hand, he lives in a rural area, so I've doubt you or Roy have heard of him." Peach informed. She suddenly gasped excitedly. "Maybe I could show him around Smashville. I'm sure he'd be excited to have a pretty princess as his mentor."

"What about your boyfriend Mario? Sounds like you're interested in Ike." Link teased lightly, giving Peach a playful nudge.

"Don't spoil the mood for me, I still really like Mario…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The ceremonial hall looked alright to Ike. There were certainly a lot of balloons and confetti. A huge purple banner with "Welcome Smashers, New and Old" hung over the stage. Shaking out glitter in his blue hair, Ike served him and Lyn some punch. "Who's your roommate?"

"A girl named Samus, she's a Brawler too. She's one of the few that actually looks like a Brawler." Lyn said and Ike understood immediately. He'd seen pink blobs of marshmallows call themselves Brawlers, a harry gorilla, a yellow mouse that accidentally electrified Ike when he shook its (tiny) hand…

Suddenly, Master Hand spoke on the stage. "Good evening, smashers. I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Before we open the dance floor to the dancing and mingling, let's welcome the newcomers this year. Come upstage when you're mentioned. Alicya, Derreck, Diddy Kong, Ferinand, King Dedede, Ike—" Ike walked up with a bunch of others. He watched fascinated as a crowd of non-human species came up. "—Lucario, Lucas, Lyn, Meta Knight…" On and on it went. "…Sonic, Tingle, Toon Link, Victor…Wacy, William and Wolf. Please give a hand, ladies and gentlemen. Perhaps one of them will become a Brawler this year."

Obediently, a clapping sound echoed around the hall as people applauded uninterestedly. Ike got offstage with everyone and joined up with Lyn again. Suddenly, a breathless Pit glided over. "Ike! Found you at last."

"Hello, Pit." Ike smiled, pleased to see the cute boy again. "Where are your other friends?"

There was a little droop in his wings. "I don't know anyone else here but you. And, um, I'm too nervous to make other friends." Pit bit his lips. Ike suddenly had a wild urge to hug the boy. His blue eyes were especially attractive—huge, cheerful and innocent, they entranced Ike like a hypnosis spell. Unaware of Ike's gaze, Pit pointed. "Plus those girls look scary."

Glancing at where Pit was pointing, Ike saw five somewhat pretty girls staring admirably at the male Brawlers. They seemed pretentious and hostile, as if they'd clobber you with their designer shoes if you showed interest in their guys.

"Them? What's so scary about them?" Ike eyed them curiously. Sure the girls appeared catty but they were as thin as a dead stick. Ike was sure that if you pressed hard enough, you could snap their bones in half without too much sweat.

"They don't look like it now, but they shoved me aside just because I was standing in their view of the Brawlers." Pit insisted.

Ike still wasn't sure what was so threatening about that. If it were him, he'd just shove a cheese cube up their nostrils and walk away. "Don't worry about it, Pit; I'll make sure they won't push you again." Ike said teasingly as he gently wrapped an arm around Pit. Lyn snickered at this display of open affection. Ike shot her a don't-be-jealous smirk.

"And lastly, what you've all been waiting for, I present you our Brawlers from last year. Here's Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda—" As each Brawler headed upstage to tumultuous applause and cheering, Ike observed and sized up each one. These were the strongest people in the world. He still wasn't sure what Peach was doing up there. So far, everyone was human-looking.

"—Kirby, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu—" Nope, not anymore. Ike showed more interest when Samus walked on, clad in her shiny power suit. She certainly looked like one badass woman. It was hard to believe that was a girl.

"There you go everyone, our Brawlers!" Master Hand roared over numerous whoops. "Now go and enjoy the party. Remember, curfew is still 11pm. If you're caught out past it, you'll be dropped into Brinstar's acid. Good night!" As he floated off, the dance music cranked up several volumes and, whooping, everybody began to spill onto the dance floor.

Ike watched musingly as everybody immediately scrambled to be a Brawler's dance partner. Drinking from his punch, he spied on masses of boys swarming Peach, Zelda and Samus. Mario didn't seem too pleased as Peach was engulfed by hungry males.

"Want to dance?" Lyn offered politely to Ike.

"Sure, none of my friends in Fire Emblem will see…" Grinning at the elbow jab Lyn gave him, Ike led her to the dance floor. He glanced at Pit and felt bad ditching the angelic boy, even though Pit gave them a cheery wave and an envious smile. To him or Lyn?

"You're a terrible dancer." Ike observed straight-faced.

"Shut up, you could do with a couple dance lessons yourself." Lyn laughed. After a minute of dancing, she asked. "Ike, do you like Pit by any chance."

"Sure I do, he's a fun guy."

"Ike, you know what I mean."

"…" There was a pause as Ike and Lyn gazed at each other. Then he decided there wasn't any harm in confiding to her. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's not love, you can't feel love if you've only known somebody for a few hours. But I am attracted to him."

"Well I guess that's sweet." Lyn shrugged. "Doesn't it bother you that he's a guy?"

"Does it bother you?" Ike inquired back.

"No." Lyn replied slowly.

"Then what's the point of your question?" Ike asked politely, making Lyn scowl.

"Must you always make conversation such a workout?" Lyn cried. Ike merely laughed at her.

They continued to dance for a few more minutes until Lyn broke the silence again. "So you're going to protect Pit, huh?"

"Are we still on this topic?" Ike frowned. "You sure are nosy."

"You said it right in front of me, Ike." Lyn pointed out.

"Well then if you already knew, why did you ask me the question?" Ike replied.

"Argh!! Stop complicating my life!" Lyn snapped. "You going to protect Pit or not?"

"Um, I guess so. I doubt he'll need it though. It's not like those girls will bother with him anyways." Ike shrugged.

Lyn gave him a small smile. "Oh yeah?"

That made Ike frown. What was with her sardonic tone? Turning around to check on Pit, he realized the snobby five girls were surrounding Pit, talking to him. And by the way Pit was biting his lip again, Ike assumed it wasn't a friendly chat.

"Excuse me," Ike detached himself from Lyn and strolled over to Pit. He caught snitched of their conversation as he got nearer and nearer.

"—disgusting, right Oriko?" A snotty redhead scowled.

Oriko, a brunette with an abnormally-large nose, bobbed her head. "I know, Star, god this boy is so clueless."

"Um, I try my best." Pit mumbled weakly, his eyes darting for an escape route.

A short blonde with heavy makeup scoffed in a very high. Squeaky voice. "Mini doesn't like people _trying._ Mini likes people _doing._"

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Ike piped lazily, standing next to Pit. Pit's face flushed with relief and his eyes shone hopefully. He edged behind Ike, grabbing his arm for reassurance.

"Uh, who are you?" Star asked, looking at Ike with disgust. A pink-haired girl with the name "Jessy" tattooed on her hand nodded with Star. Clearly Star must've been the leader of the girls.

"Who are you?" Ike inquired brusquely back.

Star drew herself up arrogantly. "I'm Star from the Starberriez, and I'm head of the Brawlers fanclub. I'm also favoured to finally become a Brawler myself this year."

"That's nice, but oh, you're not. That's what really matters." Ike smirked, much to Star's (and her Starberriez posse) fury. "Now what were you talking about to Pit?"

"Why should we tell you?" Star snapped, putting her hands on her hips in a commanding way. "This convo is private, you nosy—"

"They're mad because I thought Marth was a girl." Pit said quickly and pressed himself closer to Ike when all five girls glared at him furiously.

Another taller blonde with short hair shrieked a girly laugh (personally Ike thought it sounded like somebody was being tortured). "I can't believe you didn't call Marth 'Prince Marth'. Don't you see how horrible that is? It's like he thinks he's friends with Prince Marth."

Oriko nodded feverishly, her huge nose bobbing up and down. "Such a loser."

Ike stiffened. What was their problem? "Marth's just another human, no need to get all touchy about your crush. Quit being so prissy. And why is your nose so big, Oriko?"

All five girls did a dramatic gasp together and Oriko, flushing bright red, quickly covered her nose. "So not funny, mister, right Tibby?" Star looked at the tall blonde, who nodded in agreement and scowled at Ike.

"Mini doesn't like this guy." Mini spoke in her falsetto voice. "Mini wants to leave."

"Let's go talk to Prince Marth and Roy." Star sniffed. "Ditch the tacky twosome, girls." And they flounced off, giggling as though "tacky twosome" was the most brilliant insult ever, next to "hairy bastard" (something Ike wanted to say to Star's face).

Pit sighed in relief. "Thanks a bunch, Ike." He said brightly. "They're really scary when they gang up on you like that. You're really brave."

"Call me again if they cause any more trouble for you. I mean it." Ike told him softly. "By the way, were you standing here the entire time I was gone?"

Shaking his head, Pit responded. "I went to ask whether Mar—whoops, _Prince_ Marth wanted to dance. Turns out it was a boy. I swear it's hard to tell from the back. Did you have fun with Lyn?"

"Oh right, her." Ike glanced over his shoulder and saw Lyn dancing with a guy dressed in camouflage. If he remembered properly, his name was Snake, another newbie. "Look, do you want to dance with me? That way I can keep an eye on you all the time."

"I _can_ take care of myself." Pit frowned, offended. "I took down Medusa a year ago all by myself. That's why I was allowed to enrol into this school."

"Yet you falter when five girls with heavy perfume corner you." Ike reminded. "Ouch! Alright, forget I ever asked you to dance." Annoyed, he began to leave, but Pit quickly clung onto his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit that hard." Pit apologized. "I d-do want to dance with you. It's just that we're guys."

"So?" Ike said impatiently. "Look there, Marth and Roy are dancing, Fox and Falco are dancing, Meta Knight and Kirby are pirouetting together. Let's go already." Ike pulled Pit to the dance floor and held the boy close to his body.

Blushing but no longer arguing, Pit slowly put his arms around Ike's neck. Ike responded by lowering his head next to Pit's. After a pause, Pit then rested his head on Ike's shoulder, nuzzling his blue shirt. They swayed like that for a while, both boys' eyes were closed. Pit was comfortably warm, and his wings were very soft to touch.

"Your hair smells girly." Pit murmured. "Like daffodils."

"Thanks," was Ike's reply. "I used 'Sexy Updo'."

Pit pulled away slightly, wrinkling his nose. "What?"

"Something that my roommate, Link, owns." Ike said. "Who's your roommate?"

"Red, the Pokémon Trainer, he's a newcomer like me." Pit informed as he laid his head on Ike's shoulder again. "You're really warm, and your shirt smells nice too."

"Quit talking." Ike said, tightening his grip on Pit's waist.

"Sorry, I talk when I'm nervous." Pit explained in a small voice. Ike smiled at how cute he was and lightly kissed Pit's cheek.

They swayed for a little longer until a girl's voice giggled. "Wow, you two look comfy." Ike glanced up and saw Peach smiling cheekily. "But you know, you guys have been dancing for a while and some others are waiting their turn." Her eyes lingered on Ike. "So?"

Ike separated from Pit but didn't hasten to Peach's side. He glanced at Pit, who was looking away. "I'm—"

"Come on, angel boy, let's dance." A blond woman wearing a skin-tight blue outfit pulled a bemused Pit away. "You have your time with Ike, Peach."

"Thanks, Samus," Peach waved and then gently grabbed Ike's hand. "Come on." Shrugging, Ike wrapped his arms around Peach's waist and together they swayed to the music. He stared in amazement as Samus and Pit danced together.

"That's the person underneath all that armour?" Ike cried, shocked. "She's actually pretty hot." He'd been expecting somebody with wrestler muscles and a hard face, not a slim and curvy beauty, though he admitted her face and movements had a degree of toughness to it.

Peach giggled. "Hard to believe? I don't blame you. That blue outfit is Samus' zero suit. Ah, but if you're falling for Samus, allow me to warn you. She's a tough, hardcore woman. Unless you're a decent fighter, she won't even consider dating you."

"I see," Ike noted straight-faced. Sizing her up again, he thought she looked very athletic. "Is she strong?"

"Of course she is, all the Brawlers are." Peach boasted. "She uses her laser gun when she's not wearing any of that bulky metal suit. What do you use to fight, Ike?" She asked, smiling.

"My sword, Ragnell," Ike replied shortly, turning his attention back on Peach.

"That heavy gold one?"

"Yup, that one."

"Wow, can you really wield such a heavy weapon?" Peach gasped.

Ike gave her a raised look. "If I couldn't wield it, why would I use it? It'd be more of a burden than a weapon."

"Oh good, you've got sense. I really like that." Peach exclaimed, leaning towards Ike. She suddenly nestled her head on Ike's shoulder and Ike caught a sweet scent of peaches and nectarines from her hair. He pulled her in closer and gently pressed his face into her blond hair. "You see," she murmured, "so many guys here choose a weapon only for its looks, not whether it's useful or if they can wield it. It's ridiculous, fighting isn't a silly, fashionable thing. It's serious, people can get hurt."

Startled, Ike blinked over and over again. He'd never thought he'd hear such words from Princess Peach. His respect for her rose a few inches. Ike was starting to see why she was a Brawler now. Maybe she's stronger than she looks too. Ike really couldn't wait to challenge the Brawlers. "So why does Princess Peach want to dance with a newcomer like me?" Ike asked curiously.

"I make it my rule to dance with every hot guy at the welcoming ceremonies." Peach winked flirtatiously. If Ike hadn't met Pit, he might've been hoodwinked by her attitude. The tower clock suddenly struck ten times. "Oh drat, it's already 10pm. I'm going to have to cut this short. There's still eleven other guys I need to dance with and Mario's getting impatient. See you later, Ike!"

Giggling, Peach floated away, leaving a seductive scent of peaches behind. That was a short dance, Ike thought to himself.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Ike scanned the room for Pit—he had just parted with Samus. Excellent, Ike made a beeline for him. He intended to dance one more time with Pit.

A flurry of movement caught Ike's attention. The Starberriez were heading towards Pit, no doubt about to scold him for dancing with a Brawler. Ike quickened his pace. Pit just noticed the incoming girls and panicked.

"Come on." Ike took Pit's hand and guided him over to another side of the dance floor, away from the girls. Pit followed closely. "How was dancing with Samus?"

"It was cool, I actually danced with a Brawler." Pit exclaimed. "Samus is really funny too; I had a lot of fun. Only she is a little scary with her metal power suit on."

"At least you were enjoying yourself." Ike smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah," Pit suddenly bit his lip in thought, "but she does have a major flaw."

"Which is?"

Pit smiled sweetly up at Ike, wrapping his arms around his waist in an affectionate hug. "She's not you." He said slyly and rested his head back on Ike's shoulder. "I wish you were my roommate." He whined softly.

Ike gave a small smile and gently brushed his lips against Pit's forehead. "Me too," He whispered into Pit's ear, and the two resumed swaying to the soft melody playing from the speakers. In the back of Ike's head, he decided. Perhaps school life at SSBA wouldn't be as boring as he's thought. Ike was beginning to enjoy himself here.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

At last!! I finally uploaded! Sorry for such a long wait, I have no excuses (except for most of summer where I had to study for my Chinese exam, TT^TT let's pray that I did well). Hope you like this chapter, I apologize to all IkexLink/Marth/whatever else fans if they were hoping for their pairing to show first. BUT DO NOT FRET! My story is going to visit each pairing in depth in the later future, so keep reading please!

AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!! It's what makes the world go round and round :D:D

With love, CookieCreamXP


	4. Taking Notes in English Class

**Teensy Weensy Little Note: **No, this story is NOT on hiatus. I will update further, it's just that I have A.P. exams coming up (and I think I'm going to cry from all this studying). Wish me luck!

**Taking Notes in English Class**

Ike woke up to the sounds of his alarm clock beeping irritably. He glanced at the time: 7:30pm. Almost time for breakfast, which started at 8pm.

Kicking off his blanket, Ike glanced across the room and found Link's bed empty. Obviously he was an early-waker. Thinking of meeting Pit, Ike quickly threw on his clothes and headed for the cafeteria.

Once there, Ike grabbed a simple egg and toast breakfast and thanked the Koopa serving it. "Er, thanks," Ike said awkwardly, unsure whether the green turtle could understand his words.

Apparently he could. "Want some stew? We've got a lot."

The Koopa pointed behind him, where there was one of the pink marshmallows—either Kirby or Jigglypuff—stirring something in a large pot.

"Sur—" Ike began before he saw the pink thing add a pound of jalapeno peppers, a jar of black pepper and six slabs of some big thing that—god forbid—was dripping black stuff all over the place. After seeing that, Ike thought wiser. "—Nah. I'm good."

"You sure?" The Koopa pressed. "All the ingredients are fresh—so fresh, in fact, that we just throw them into the pot alive!"

"…" Having nothing better to say to such a thing, Ike merely gave him a somber nod and walked away. Rule #1 of life in SSBA: Do not, under any circumstances, accept so much as a stick of gum from any pink blobs.

His mind was distracted by a loud noise. "Ike! Yoohoo!" Pit's energetic voice hollered, drawing many smashers' attention. They giggled as the angel bounced in his seat, waving over Ike, while the Starberriez merely made disgusted glares.

Suddenly smiling, Ike headed towards the table with Pit, Lyn and somebody else—Toon Link, Ike believed was his name. He looked…unnervingly similar to Link, only as a midget. Plus his eyes were _huge!_

"You picked up a noisy one." Lyn flicked a piece of oatmeal at Ike as he sat down.

"Did I? And who's this other guy?" Ike asked.

"Toon Link, he's a newcomer like us. I bumped into him while coming down to breakfast."

"What does he specialize in?"

"Swords, arrows and bombs," Toon Link replied with a bright smile. As he chattered more about himself, Pit offered Ike a cherry. Grinning, Ike leaned over and took it with his mouth, his tongue gently brushing past Pit's fingers. Pit blushed slightly, but then smiled mischievously. He selected another cherry. "Want another one?" Pit put it partially in his mouth and said teasingly. "Come and get it!"

His grin broadening, Ike leaned over and was about to cover Pit's lips with his own when Lyn coughed politely. "Um Ike, you have an audience." Toon Link was observing the two very keenly with his wide, cat-like eyes.

Still smiling, Ike ruffled Pit's hair and took the cherry with his fingers. "Thanks Pit," And before Lyn could say anything else, Ike gave a kiss to Pit's cheek. "When there are no kids around," he whispered into Pit's ear and then bit it gently.

Pit moaned lightly but quickly stifled it." O-okay," he panted back.

Something interrupted them. "Timetables, here you are." An irritated pudgy man thrust stacks of paper into Lyn's hands. "Hand them out already," the man hissed before moving away.

Glancing down his timetable, Ike saw he had English first. Pit and Lyn, however, both had Marth. As the bell rang, the group separated and Ike hurried off to the right room. He'd never realized until just now how big the school was. There were five levels and a second building! How on earth would Ike find his English room?

Forcing is way through a crowd, Ike demanded a tall man wearing a helmet and blue spandex. "Hey, where's room 311?"

The guy looked surprised at the speaker and then grinned. "Room 311? Go down the hall and take a right. Then go down a bunch of stairs. It's the room with a brass handle." And with that, the guy set off up the stairs.

"Right, thanks," Ike strolled briskly to the place and soon found the door. For some reason, nobody else was coming this way. Shrugging, Ike opened the door and frowned.

Inside was a bunch of pipes and a huge heater in the middle. A wheezy voice snapped. "What's a kid like you doing here? Get out!" A bony old man emerged with a scowling face.

"Isn't this room 311?" Ike asked with raised eyebrows.

"What are you, stupid? This is the boiler room! Room 311 is on floor three—that's why there's a "three" in the hundredth digit. DUH! Now get out!" Shoving Ike out, the old man slammed the door.

Fuming, Ike sprinted for the third floor. He'd realized he'd just been pranked by that guy and was sure not happy with it. Nobody pranks Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. He would need to teach that guy a private lesson after school.

Finally finding the correct room, Ike wretched open the door and raced in. A wispy woman glared at him. "You're late. And on the first day too. What kind of behaviour is that?"

"Sorry, I got lost. SSBA is big." Ike replied evenly. From the corner of his eye, he caught Star's posse, Jessy and Mini, giggling at him.

The woman tutted. "Since it's your first day, I'll forgive you. I'm your English teacher, Mrs Rivera. Now run along and take the empty seat next to Prince Marth." Glancing over, Ike saw a void desk in the back corner next to the feminine prince, though by the sudden shift and muttering of the students, Ike presumed the seat by a Brawler was off-limits. No matter, my teacher told me to sit there. Who am I to refuse a teacher?

As Ike sat down, he looked forward and widened his eyes. There was that bastard, the one who tricked him! The helmet man grinned lazily at Ike before focusing on Mrs Rivera. Ike gritted his teeth. He wanted to pound the boy.

"So, as I was saying, this year we will read many of Shakespeare's classics, plus a few other books." Mrs Rivera spoke with a misty look. "Occasionally I will have you act out a couple parts by memory, just to make sure you've read the book."

From here, Ike's attention faltered when something hit him on the cheek. It was a crumpled-up note. Blinking, Ike unfolded and read it:

_You and that Pit are losers. Stay away from our Brawlers, you big retard._

From the glittery pink ink and the scent of rose perfume, Ike assumed it was from Jessy and Mini. Sure enough, they were snickering and gazing at Ike with scorn. Ike shook his head. It seemed he couldn't act out his revenge on the boy in front of him yet, but he certainly could do so on the girls. He smirked as he reached for his own pen.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ohmagod, that was brilliant, Mini!" Jessy secretly high-fived Mini.

"Mini can't believe an icky newcomer is sitting so close to Prince Marth. Mini votes him out the school." Mini pouted like a baby and blew a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I know, we should be the ones sitting there." Jessy agreed. "Actually, you should. I want to be in Math class next to handsome Link." She sighed dreamily. "I am sooo jealous of Star! She's in so many of the Brawlers' classes."

"I heard she debated her way into their classes because her dad is one of those big sponsor-ers." Mini said while inspecting her nails.

Sighing, Jessy mumbled. "Star is soo lucky! I wanna see Link!" She pouted.

"Don't worry, Jessy will get Link," Mini reassured the girl, "because Mini asked him whether you were cute today, and he said—OW!"

Everybody glanced at Mini as she rubbed her cheek. Her crumpled-up note plopped onto her desk. Mrs. Rivera tapped her foot. "Something wrong?"

"Mini's cheek hurts." Mini whined.

"Let me see, dear." Mrs Rivera walked over and examined Mini's face. "It looks fine—what's this? You're writing notes in my class?" Picking up the fallen note, Mrs Rivera read it swiftly. She then turned ghastly white. "H-how dare you? Y-you would…call me a…a BASTARD?!?"

Well if everyone wasn't paying attention previously, they were now. Jessy seized the note from their teacher. "What? But we didn't call you that—oh…" she gasped. An "unknown" somebody had scribbled out Ike and Pit's names and replaced them with Mrs Rivera's name. "That wasn't us…" Jessy said weakly, half-glancing at the smug Ike.

"DETENTION!" Mrs Rivera shrieked, her torso shaking. "On the first day, I ask you!" She stalked away, leaving Mini and Jessy in horror as the English room tittered with snickers. The girls shot dirty glares at Ike, who was now listening diligently to Mrs Rivera, the image of a perfect student.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That wasn't very nice." Marth spoke suddenly. Ike glanced at him in surprise.

"Hm? I was only joking."

"No, not you. Them," Marth gave a small smile to Ike. "I read the note they threw at you over your shoulder. Is Pit the boy who thought I was a girl last night?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Peach, who was sitting next to Marth, said playfully. "Pit is really cute, I should've danced with him then." For some reason, that temporarily put Ike in a really sour mood.

"But you-a already danced with-a many guys." Mario frowned. "I-a only got to dance with-a you for-a five minutes." (A/N: I'M SORRY, I'VE MURDERED MARIO'S LINES!)

Peach grinned guiltily at Mario. "Sorry, I still really, really like you. And grateful for you rescuing me from Bowser." To prove her sincerity, Peach unclipped a fancy hair barrette, gave it to Mario and threw her arms around him. "I'll make it up to you."

"Princess Peach, no canoodling in my class." Mrs Rivera said but seemed uncaring since Peach was a Brawler. Reluctantly, Peach removed her arms around Mario.

Ike had stopped listening to the conversation a minute ago but a boy's voice spoke to him. "You, the blue-haired guy." It was Fox speaking this time.

"What?" Ike asked, making sure Mrs Rivera couldn't hear him.

"The Starberriez might want revenge on you after that incident." Fox warned.

Brushing it past, Ike snorted. "Let them try. I'm not so weak as to let a few high-maintenance girls take me down."

"That's probably fine for you but they won't attack head-on." Fox added. "They might even just pass over you altogether and go for Pit instead." Done warning Ike, Fox focused on English.

Ike went tense with realization. Shit, of course they'd attack the smaller one. Ike cursed. He saw Jessy and Mini texting with their high-tech cellphones and they both gave Ike a big smirk. His stomach dropped. This is bad.

When the bell finally rang, Ike gathered his stuff quickly and made for the exit. A big body knocked him aside. "Brawlers first," the helmet guy snickered and staggered out.

Marth steadied Ike and murmured. "Don't mind Captain Falcon. He likes messing with newcomers." Ike snapped his head back, startled. For a moment, he thought Jessy was consoling him because Marth's voice sounded really feminine when whispering.

"I'll try," Ike paused and then added." Not working, still going to pound him the next time we meet."

The edge of Marth's mouth twitched. He merely patted Ike's shoulder sympathetically and headed out. That peeved Ike more than Captain Falcon's shove. _Nobody_ treated Ike like he was some weakling to be pitied. He planned to blow some steam at the brawling arena later.

At lunch, Ike scanned the cafeteria for Pit. It took a while; there were seriously a lot of people enrolled in SSBA, but Ike was able to confirm after a few minutes that Pit was not there. Slightly worried, he accidentally bumped into Lyn. "Sorry—oh, it's just you."

"What do you mean, it's just me?!" Lyn demanded. "Even if you bump into a friend, you still apologize! Man, I can't believe I put up with you!"

"Hey, Pit's in your Math class, right?" Ike asked, ignoring her rant. "Where is he?"

At this, Lyn gave a little jump. "Um, why do you ask?"

"Because he's not here?" Ike stated in an obvious tone. "What? Why are you acting like that?"

"I'm fine, I don't know where Pit is." Lyn said in a falsely cheerful tone. Ike eyed her with suspicion. He had a bad feeling that deepened when Star and her posse strutted by, laughing at him, Mini holding a box of chocolate ice cream in her well-manicured hands.

"Lyn," Ike said slowly, "where is Pit? And don't lie to me, because you suck at it."

After a moment, Lyn sighed. "In the washroom."

"Why?"

Pausing, the girl pondered how to state her words. "Let's just say he had an 'emergency' to attend to. Um, where are you going?"

"Put my tray away for me, will you, Lyn?" Ike grabbed a sandwich in case Pit was hungry and bolted out.

"Yeah, don't tell me anything, just order me to put your tray away…" Lyn muttered darkly. She shoved Ike's food into another boy's hands. "Hey, put this away for me, okay? Thanks." With that, she sat down to eat her lunch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took Ike a while to find the right bathroom. SSBA was seriously too big for its own good. Finally on the fifth try, Ike burst in and spotted pit with his shirt off, trying to scrub something brown out of it. His back and wings were covered in the same kind of ice cream Mini was holding before.

Pit swivelled around in surprise. "Oh, hey Ike!" He greeted nervously. He tried to hide his chocolate-stained wings by drooping them behind him. "What are you doing here?"

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been A.P. exam week and I'm starting to hyperventilate… Anyways, this story is, I repeat, NOT on hiatus, regardless of how long it took me to upload this. Please continue to look forward to the next chapter! Thanks!

With love, CookieCreamXP!


End file.
